Innocent
by TheDarkGenius-BlackAsNight
Summary: Written in response to a challenge by 100percentHarryPotterobsessed. Ship ScorpiusRose others are implied and canon. Rose is pondering on how her innocence is gone and wont return.


**Innocent**

A/N – This is a story written for the challenge set forth by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed. The guidelines for the challenge were as follows –

1.) Must be titled 'Innocent.'

2.) Must be romance. Second genre is free choice.

3.) Any pairing.

4.) Note-passing must be involved.

5.) Can be chaptered or a one-shot.

6.) No swearing/cursing.

7.) The following words must be included in the story:

-Love

-First Year

-Forbidden

-Ballad

-Idiot (More than once).

8.) A professor must find out about at least one of the notes.

9.) Must take place at Hogwarts.

10.) Be creative!

This is a future fic, takes place in the year 2020. Then, in this, Scorpius and Rose are in year 5, and Lily and Hugo are in year 3. That would put James in year 7 (I think, call it AU if I'm wrong) and Teddy would have graduated four years ago. I think I've got the obvious ones down, oh and Fred (George's son – as said by J.K.Rowling) would also be in year 7. I have an obsessive need to explain every little detail but I doubt any of these characters will come into this story anyway.

The main ship for this story is Scorpius/Rose. There MIGHT be others.

After that phenomenal Authors Note, I must say that everything that you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling and everything you don't, probably to me.

* * *

In·no·cent –adjective - free from moral wrong; without sin; pure. 

The word couldn't apply to her, Rose thought. She was fifteen; and when you turned thirteen and were plunged into the world of adolescence and teenage angst, innocence was gradually washed out from your character.

At fifteen, curled up on the scarlet couch in front of the fireplace, listening to your friends chatter on about the various illicit activities your classmates were upto but finding yourself too deeply immersed in _'Standard Book of Spells (Revised Edition) Grade 7' _(Two grades higher than she should) to care; she knew her innocence was lost, and would never return. She remembered **First Year**, her awestruck, young face; free of all traces of adolescence and adulthood; staring at Headmaster Drulborn as he addressed the Great Hall, telling them about **forbidden **items and passages and places; her carefree blue eyes looking into Scorpius Malfoy's grey ones as he sat at the Slytherin table and she at the Gryffindor, on the other side of the hall.

The thoughts of innocence had been brought on by a comment made by seventh year James, her cousin; to third year Hugo, her brother. _'Hugo, Hugo, Hugo. My innocent baby brother. You have so much prankster potential, it's scary. Any __**idiot **__can see THAT. Why stick to the path of righteousness and boredom?'_ They were quickly leaving, as she contemplated the enigma that was Scorpius Damien Malfoy.

She had thought a lot about him, long and hard, during classes and meals and her free time, he crept into her dreams and as of late, had left with her heart, as unwilling as she was to give it. The only one who knew was Meghan Finnegan; her best friend; and it was liable to stay that way, since her father hated his parents. She daydreamed often of the silvery blonde, gray eyed Slytherin. She would pass notes in class (a practice that probably would have filled her mother with horror) about him to Meghan. A particularly embarrassing incident came to her mind, when Professor Lefiher, the DADA teacher had spotted the return note from Meghan and read it out loud to the class, before giving them both detention. She could still hear his deep, sarcastic voice reading, _'You little __**idiot**__! You might as well as put on that old, cheesy __**love ballad**__ your grandma adores and proclaim your __**love**__ for him, so that the rest of the world can get some peace. You mumble in your sleep you know? And it's very disturbing. Now stop passing notes before we both get a detention.' _

Later that day though, she had received a small thrill when she had been leaving the DADA classroom and Thaddeus Crabbe, a particularly repulsive fifth year (who really should have been a seventh year, but had failed fifth year twice) had remarked in his slow, stupid voice about cheesy **love ballad**s, Scorpius had stood and said, flushing red, "Shut it Crabbe. Leave her alone." Causing Crabbe to laugh and say, "Malfoy and Weasel! How could you have sunk so low?" before he thundered off. She had made sure she thanked him, smiling slightly and warmly. She had noticed how he flushed even a deeper red and had muttered that _'it was nothing.'_ But from that moment on, they had become friends, and now, six months later, friends were all that they were.

Repressing a sigh, Rose stood and went outside the common room, down to the grounds and near the lake. It was her favorite place to be, favorite place to think. Stretching her petite form on the ground, her reddish brown hair, wavy and frizz free (unlike her mother's) flopped into her face. She brushed it out of her eyes with her fingers and stared at her reflection in the water. Her pale, milky white skin, dotted with freckles, her long, reddish brown hair, her bright, brilliant blue eyes… they all seemed rather hideous to her then. She sighed and leant back, mind once again on innocence. Before she knew it a throat was cleared next to her as a shadow appeared on her right, shielding her from the sun. A warm body dropped onto the grass next to her and a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Hey." Said a voice.

"Hey." She replied.

And suddenly she was drowning in two pools of grey even as two strong, pale hands gripped her tightly and held her steady; and she was closing her crystal blue eyes even as the two pools of grey disappeared behind two lids, and Scorpius Damien Malfoy's lips were on hers and all seemed right in the world.

And, just as suddenly, being an innocent, uncorrupted child didn't matter right now, since being wrapped in Scorpius Malfoy's arms and having his lips on hers was more than enough and she was free, and with the introduction to the new world she was now drifting in; came a new kind of pureness, a new kind of wholeness and she was once again innocent. Just not in the way she had thought she would be.

* * *

A/N - So, did you like it?? Somehow I really really really like that ship... Review please!!11 


End file.
